1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle stand for supporting a bicycle in an upright position which may be removed from or carried by the bicycle frame when the bicycle is being ridden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many varieties of bicycle stands have been developed for securing a bicycle in an upright position relative to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,390 to Cook describes a bicycle support having a first end arranged to be hooked on the bicycle frame between two spaced, rearwardly extending forks supporting the rear wheel of the bicycle. A second, oppositely disposed end of the support engages the ground to support the bicycle in an upright position. Mounting clips attached to the bicycle frame are required to store the bicycle stand when the bicycle is being ridden.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,713 to McCauley and U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,105 to Humlong disclose retractable bicycle stands which are bolted to the bicycle frame. The Humlong bicycle stand is designed to be mounted on a single tubular frame member extending from the bicycle pedal crank hub. Both Humlong and McCauley require an extended frame, so that space is provided for mounting the kickstands.
U.S. Pat. No. 431,740 to Curtis describes a bicycle stand for storing a bicycle in an upright position. Curtis describes the use of a pair of braces which aid in supporting the bicycle on a friction roller. There is no suggestion or indication that a single brace could be used to support a bicycle in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,320 to Marchello, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,991 to Marchello and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,637 to Townsend show detachable support stands designed primarily for use in servicing a bicycle. There is no indication that any of these devices can be carried by a bicycle in a storage position when the bicycle is being ridden.
Many lightweight bicycles presently being sold are not provided with built-in or clamped-on kickstands. If standard bicycle kickstands were secured on such a bicycle (typically, such kickstands are secured to the chain stays of a bicycle frame immediately behind the pedal crank hub), the performance of the bicycle may be hampered. This can occur because the bicycle becomes unbalanced by the kickstand's weight or because the securing of the kickstand to the chain stays alters the effective lengths of the chain stays by securing them together prior to the pedal crank hub.